Eve's Little Apple
by xRoguexRavenx
Summary: Eve quit the angels with no explanation and a dark secret. But now she's back- and begging for help. The angels are eager to find out why she was missing so they help. But will she ever tell them the girl they're saving is her daughter?
1. Chapter 1

This week there was another kidnapping only this time drug smugglers kidnapped girls for test samples. More than half of them were killed or had died of overdose. Of course the girls caught the bad guy.

"Alright, girls another case solved who's up for a drink?" asked Bosley

"I'm in I might meet a rich guy that might propose." Joked Abby

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for a drink." Laughed Kate, as she walked to the elevator "Eve you coming?"

"No thanks I have to ask Charlie something, but save me a drink."

"We'll save you two." Eve smiled, and waited for them to disappear until she could talk to Charlie.

"Yes?" answered a voice from the speaker box.

"Charlie this is Eve, its important, I know I've been working for the Angels for a while, and I enjoyed every minute of it, but I have to quit"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: They shouldn't have canceled it or at least showed or put the eighth episode on YouTube!

"Good Morning Angels"

"Good Morning Charlie"

"Today, Ryan Shaw was abducted-"

"Wait! Shouldn't we wait for Eve?" asked Kate

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since we went out for drinks last night." Said Abby

"Oh, Eve, yes well she has decided to quit the Angels, to unfortunate circumstances."

"Wait! Why? Where is she?"

"The reason is confidential, but it is for the best."

"Charlie if you're trying to help us you're not." Said Abby angrily

"Easy Abby Charlie will give us what he can." Said Bosley

"Well she should've told us why she quit!"

"Angels, the case?"

"Sorry Charlie" said the Angels, and he went on about his kidnapping and such. Of course the Angels couldn't concentrate because of Eve. But little did they know in about 2 years they would be seeing her again.

Eve's P.O.V

"Um, hi I would like to change my name and other things like that."

"And why is that?" asked the lady

"I would like to start anew."

"Right Just fill this out and sign here, we'll be with you shortly."

"Alright."

2 Hours later…..

Eve left the building but she was no longer Eve French- She was Eve Frenchy Adams. And she was currently carrying a little girl- soon to be Gloria Angel Adams. And who was Gloria you ask?

A reminder of the past, a picture of the future, and a fetus of the present. Yes, Eve Adams is pregnant, but who's the father? You'll have to find out yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy, can you check under the bed for monsters? I don't want any to eat us'' asked Gloria, Gloria has her mother's long light brown hair and golden tan. She had her beautiful brown eyes too. She would often joke about childish things like monsters because she knew the only real monsters were kidnappers, murders, druggies, and clowns. Yes, clowns scared her- after sneaking out of bed late one night she saw flashes of '_Steven_ _King's The Thing' _the girl was convinced clowns were demons that killed only children.

"Yes, honey." Answered Eve and she playfully looked under the bed "Nope no monsters, just dust bunnies. You need to clean!"

"Yes mommy."

"Now get to bed I've got a long day tomorrow." Eve said and got up to leave the room.

"Wait! Can you tell me a story?" and Eve sat back down

"Of course, Disney or one of my own, _mija_?"

"Your own, mommy."

"Alright, once upon a time there was a trio of angels that appeared whenever someone needed help. One day there was a family of monkeys that were trapped on a boat. Of course the angels were called upon and saved the monkeys. But one of the kidnappers got away, so their knowledgeable friend was called upon, and helped the girls. The bad guy was put to jail and locked away forever. The end." And Gloria was fast asleep."

"Good night, Angel." She kissed her forehead and exited.

_Ring! Ring!_ "Hello?"

"Eve? This is Charlie."

"Charlie? How did you find me?"

"Resources. I want to inform you that Master Rodrigo has been released from prison."

"What! Why?"

"On bail, Eve. And I have been tipped from an anonymous soured he might be after you and Gloria."

"Shouldn't someone be watching him?"

"Unfortunately no one is watching him, but keep a look out for anything suspicious, Eve."

"Will do Charlie, bye."

"Bye Eve" and he hung up

…The next day…..

"Mommy do I have to go to school?"

"No not today, today we're staying home and doing whatever you'd like."

"Really?" Eve nodded "Yay! Let's watch Just Go With It."

"Good choice, I'll get it ready you stay here and finish your toast."

"Yes mommy." She said obediently, as soon as those words left her mouth there was a sound of glass breaking, and Eve went into defence mode. "Gloria hide in the closet now!" and she ran out and disappeared.

A man appreared and swung his fist towards Eve, but she ducked and knocked him off his feet. She grabbed her gun to shoot but someone came behind and knocked her out. The last words she heard were, "Now where's that little girl at?"


End file.
